A Grymm Fairytale
by CmdrBlackHeart
Summary: (Re-Written) I was always a rather peaceful guy considering my profession. I didn't like all the death. Especially not of those close to me. And yet, here I am telling you a story while the world burns for the deeds of me and my team. We were team SAGE, Keepers of the peace. But now... We are the Four Horsemen, Bringers of the End. (OCXWiess)(OCXYang)(OCXRuby)(OCXBlake)
1. Character Sheets

**Team Name:** SAGE

 **Members:** Rais Grymm, Seig Messer, Alexander Mercer, Weiss Eucliwood

 **Name:** Rais Grymm; Grymm

 **Voice:** Nero (Devil May Cry 4)

 **Alias:** Abysswalker

 **Age:** 19

 **Race:** Grymmory; Dragon

 **Height:** 6'6

 **Weight:** 250 lbs. without gear; 325 with

 **Shipping:** Weiss Schnee (Tentative)

 **Complexion:** Olive tan

 **Apparel:** Hooded, floor-length dark gray trench coat with red tribal designs; black tank top;black jeans that fade to purple from the knees; black knee-high combat boots (uses straps and buckles instead of laces)

 **Aura Reserves:** Insanely high

 **Semblance:** Dark Hunter (combo of Dark Slayer, Trickster, Swordmaster, RoyalGuard, and Gunslinger styles from Devil May Cry 3)

 **Weapon:** Abgründ, a greatsword that utilizes sub-sonic vibrations to increase impact; Saigai, A tachi-styled blade with a rifle sheath that uses a revolving dust chamber to project slashes or augment bullets; Gilgamesh, a set of clawed shotgun gauntlets and greaves that uses recoil to add speed or impact to punches and kicks

 **Name:** Rais Grimory; War

 **Voice:** War (Darksiders)

 **Alias:** War

 **Age:** over 5000

 **Race:** Grimm; Dragon

 **Height:** 5 stories

 **Weight:** 13 tons

 **Shipping:** same as Grymm for now

 **Complexion:** N/A

 **Apparel:** N/A

 **Aura Reserves:** Unknown

 **Semblance:** War (Master's and can summon any weapon he or Grymm touch. Can also transfer that knowledge to others at the cost of a large portion of aura

 **Name:** Seig Messer; Seig

 **Voice:** Dante (Devil May Cry 2)

 **Alias:** Heil Kilnge (Healing Blade)

 **Age:** 18

 **Race:** Half Crow Faunus

 **Height:** 5'11

 **Weight:** 205 lbs

 **Shipping:** Blake

 **Complexion:** fair

 **Apparel:** Silver and burnt orange version of Ironwood's suit; leather gloves; Burnt orange combat boots

 **Aura Reserves:** Med-High

 **Semblance:** High speed regeneration

 **Weapon:** Dual SMG Bowie knives named Siren and Harpy. Siren is a lower caliber and is meant to be used as a diversion.

 **Name:** Gros Messer; Strife

 **Voice:** Vulgrim (Darksiders)

 **Alias:** Strife

 **Age:** 3500

 **Race:** Grimm; Chimera

 **Height:** 15ft

 **Weight:** 5 tons

 **Shipping:** same as Seig

 **Complexion: N/A**

 **Apparel: N/A**

 **Aura Reserves:** Unknown

 **Semblance:** Conquest (Temporarily subjugates target through fear)

 **Name:** Alexander Mercer; Xander

 **Voice:** Cheshire Cat (Alice in Wonderland)

 **Alias:** Harbinger

 **Age:** 16

 **Race:** Faunus; Crow

 **Height:** 5'5

 **Weight:** 120 lbs

 **Shipping:** Ruby

 **Complexion:** Ivory

 **Apparel:** Leather Biker jacket with a purple collar and two white stripes across either shoulder; a gray zip-up hoodie with a white button up shirt underneath; faded blue jeans; black combat boots (Alex Mercer's outfit from Prototype with purple in place of the red)

 **Aura Reserves:** Med-Low

 **Semblance:** Grim Defense (Gets covered in grimm-like armor plating that resembles Alex Mercer's bio-armor)

 **Weapon:** Madness; clawed gauntlets with poison and dust reserves to coat the claws in, a whip setting for the claws, and 12 mini rockets stored in the wrists as a long range option

 **Name:** Alex Mercer; Pestilence

 **Voice:** Alex Mercer (Prototype)

 **Alias:** Pestilence

 **Age:** 3972

 **Race:** Grimm; Stygian

 **Height:** 7 ft

 **Weight:** 356 lbs

 **Shipping:** Nora

 **Complexion:** N/A

 **Apparel:** Same as Xander except purple is red

 **Aura Reserves:** Unknown

 **Semblance:** Purple Haze (Emits a purple miasma that poisons and eats away at whatever it touches)

 **Name:** Weiss Eucliwood

 **Voice:** Death (Darksiders)

 **Alias:** Ravager

 **Race:** Half dark elf

 **Height:** 5'10

 **Weight:** 165 lbs

 **Shipping:** Yang

 **Complexion:** dark tan

 **Apparel:** Acid green cloak with a hood and mouth cover; Black dress shirt with acid green stitching and buttons; Black cargo shorts with acid green accents; Black, military grade combat boots with Acid green accents and laces

 **Aura Reserves:** Medium

 **Semblance:** Savior (Drains life span from target converting into his own. Able to be used to heal fatal wounds at the cost of at least 30 years. Can transfer life span to others)

 **Weapon:** Reaper and Harbinger; High caliber shotgun twin-scythes that connect at the base to mechashift into a full sized scythe with a spear tip for the bottom; A nameless foot and a half long ninjato

 **Name:** Eucliwood Hellscythe; Eu

 **Voice:** Eucliwood Hellscythe

 **Alias:** Death

 **Age:** Unknown

 **Race:** Grimm; Vanguard

 **Height:** 5'2

 **Weight:** unknown

 **Shipping:** none

 **Complexion:** pale

 **Apparel:** same gear as anime

 **Aura Reserves:** unknown

 **Semblance:** Spell Speech (All words are imbued with magic forcing anyone who hears them to do whatever she says, Other Horsemen excluded.)


	2. Of Hunters and Horsemen

**A/N Hello who ever it is that actually reads this. If you read the original one and are wondering what's up well that requires a little explanation. Ya see when writing the original version of this I got myself in an awkward set up of what to do next. That and the story itself was horribly written in my opinion, bouncing from one thing to another and going way too fast to really understand Grymm as a character. So I decided to scrap the original story and re-write it into this one. Now Grymm has a few... friends? I don't know what to call them just yet but they will be his friends. Also, I put in a section where he's at the Organization, his Jack of all trades info broker business, but they're more a motley crew than anything else.**

 **So I know I'm kinda a hypocrite what with this chapter's layout but the story will flesh out later. (I hope to find someone to help me out on the parts where I just suck horribly) this took me about a week to write. I'll try to have the second chapter posted next Weekend.**

 **R &R. No flames, criticism is welcome though. Will be accepting OC applications for the other members of the organization there are nine members other than Grymm and his team.**

 **Of Hunters and Horsemen**

Pain

It wasn't anything new for me but it was definitely something I'll never get used to. My right arm was shredded and my left was hanging uselessly at my side from being dislocated as beowolves made a cautious circle to limit my options. I had a few broken ribs and severe case of rage-induced adrenaline coursing through me.

 _So… Let's take a gander at my options on how to proceed._ I rambled to myself as I vainly attempted to move my arms, only succeeding in causing myself more pain. _Option A: Accept my fate and let these small fries take me out. Option B: Go down fighting like a badass. And then there's option C: Let HIM take over so he can slaughter everything or at the very least relocate my arm for me._ I furrowed my brow to feign actual thought before grinning like a madman.

"Fuck it! Death and destruction for everyone." I cackled as I felt the other inside of my soul stir into waking to assess my situation.

 **"Got yourself into another situation where death seems to be the only outcome again, hmm Rais?"** War intoned evenly as he readied their shared body for combat. **"I'll fix your left shoulder and pour your aura into your right arm to begin healing but you'll have some nasty scars without Eucliwood's semblance to restore it completely."**

"Yeah, but at least I'll still have my arm if the prick decides that he's not gonna heal it later. Aight, Let's get shit done then." I chuckle as my joints crack back into place and my arm begins to seal its claw wounds. Rolling my shoulders and neck lets out a stream of satisfying cracks and pops. "Time to murder some shit."

"Too slow!" Called a gruff voice just before a black and green figure appeared in front of me. "Seriously Grymm you're gonna have to stop getting into situations like this. I mean come on man, what if you actually died? What would the organization do without you 13?"

"Mind not openly stating my position as the leader of the Organization that has broken far too many laws just to save people? I mean come on Weiss." I grumbled as the beowolves fell to pieces upon the boy's arrival. "Besides I'd have had it handled once War got my left arm back in commission. Besides that my semblance allows me to use short range teleportation. There was no way they'd catch me If I had to run for my life."

"With the skills you have you shouldn't be in this situation unless you are going against a hunter." Weiss argued flinging his arms around for emphasis. "And don't get me started on you having War to help you with shit. I've heard War say to let him sleep and Death always tells me that it's better to leave the others alone if they ask you to."

"Me and War have an understanding on that one. If I wake him up then he gets to fight things, that's our deal." I grumbled out in response. "Why he didn't want to fight anything now confuses me though."

 **"Because he's tired of not having a challenge. You call him for trivial matters you should be able to handle yourself."** The feminine voice of Death called from Weiss' body, which was weird considering the boy's own voice was so gravelly sounding. **"Now as for you Weiss, I thought I said to call me Eu?"**

"Kinda odd to call you that when I hardly know you, Death." Weiss intoned.

"I agree with Mr. Stick-up-my-ass. We hardly know anything about what you guys are or how you came to be inside our very souls." I added hand gestures to add to my approval of Weiss' statement. "I hardly understand how I have such a powerful soul. And the only reason Weiss is where his is in aura strength and reserves is because he's constantly using his Savior semblance to heal me with the stolen lifespan of his."

"I only have 5,000 years worth of life left, than you very much." Weiss snapped. "I need to leech more from some grimm. And I don't have a stick in my ass. I just don't agree with your insanity."

"An-aaaant." I feigned a buzzer sound with a frown. "I prefer the term 'Mentally Creativity' to insanity. Besides, life is more fun when you risk everything to gain even more."

"You're just… What the hell did your mental war with War do to your sanity dude?" He mumbled as he set about using his semblance to heal my right arm back to full capabilities without leaving any scars.

"How many years did that take from your lifespan?" I questioned as he check the invisible timers only he could see above people.

"35 years give or take." He replied as he shrugged and collected his gear to leave. "We need to get going. The meeting is going to start in thirty minutes and we're still quite a ways away from the suite we use as our HQ."

"Next time take the time from my lifespan, ok?" I said as I collected my fallen weapons and placed them back into my room via a small portal. "I have more lifespan than you do right now and I don't want to see you losing more time than absolutely necessary just to keep me without scarring. Besides I'll out live any mate I choose to take lest she be of my race and even then dragon breeds live longer than all others and I stand as the last known dragon grymmory in existence so…"

"I can fix that you know. Leech a ton of life from grim and just transfer it to your mate when she is unharmed to increase her own lifespan to match your own." Weiss replied with a slightly more cheerful tone to his voice.

"While true I'd like to point out that I'm still like a fucking living tank here. While I could survive the situations that seem to befall us so frequently, what about whoever I choose as a mate?" I chuckled darkly. "The only reason my arm was shredded was because I was trying a new move with my right arm and seriously fucked up, then an Ursa knocked my left out of socket before I ripped it's throat out with my teeth."

"You ate it's throat?" Weiss asked looking incredulous, impressed and disgusted all at once. It was an amusing sight to behold as the normally straight-faced young man displaying such emotion on his face.

"Nope." I said popping the "p" with a small frown of annoyance. "I just ripped it out. Seriously man, just because I'm half grim doesn't mean that I'm animalistic like them. Yeah I'm very rough around the edges, but I'm sure it's not that hard to look past my flaws...right?"

 **"No Comment."** Weiss, War, and Death deadpanned as I let out a low warning growl.

"Don't test me little halfling." I snarled as I retrieved the only sheath I used and snapped the tachi-styled blade into it.

Weiss seemed to pull a cup of tea from out of nowhere before taking a sip and simply saying. "Rude."

"What the fuck dude? Are you sure you don't have some form of summoning or teleportation in your semblance cause you seem to be able to pull cups of tea outta nowhere just to drink a bit and say I'm rude when I insult you for being an ass." I queried as he took another sip from his seemingly bottomless cup.

"Yes, I'm sure that I have no such ability unlike you." Weiss smirked as he motioned to me. "Now can you use your semblance to take us out of this forest and to our HQ."

"Whatever you say short shit." I chuckled as I focused a portion of my aura to allow me to teleport a much farther distance than what I'd normally do "Off we go." I crowed as I grabbed him and vanished in a cloud of black and red smoke. The last thing heard in that clearing was Weiss saying, "Rude." as he sipped at his tea.

_At the Organization's HQ_

"So, the two of you were training outside of Vale?" a cloak figure with the roman numeral for 12 on their chest asked, a device ensuring their voice was distorted to sound androgynous to hide their true identity.

"Yes." I replied simply, my voice coming out just as emotion and gender less as theirs. "I decided it was a good idea to practice some of my more advanced techniques and wound up seriously injuring myself. 11 took care to ensure it healed properly before we arrived."

"Just how much aura do you have to be able to heal a severe injury in only a few minutes and still feel well enough to attend this meeting, 13?" Another, 7, asked in the same tone as everyone else.

"I once had someone check it and they just told me the amount I had was insane, and that they didn't know how I kept it in check, which I really don't do very well" I replied quietly. "Enough about me though. What have we decided on sending four of us to Beacon? I still vote for the idea. Is there anyone who opposes this choice?"

Silence met my words as I eyed every figure in the room from my position in the highest chair of our little circle. "Then It's decided. Four of us shall be sent to Beacon to become students to ensure that huntsmen aren't focusing on our operations." I stated loud enough for everyone to hear. "Now we must decide on who will be accompanying me and 11. We need a group who can work well and while I don't doubt your skills individually, I do have my doubts as to whether or not you can work well in a team that will possibly be led by a stranger while simultaneously keeping your involvement in the organization a secret."

"Oh sure, just leave us to our own devices. Hey while you're at it, take 10 and 12 and leave us completely defenseless." the person marked as 3 grumbled.

"I'll not be abandoning my position here for the school. I'll still lead us, if not physically then I'll have an assistant stand in so I can hear and relay any info we need to discuss." I snapped back, though my tone was played down by our voice changers. "That aside I do like your idea of 10 and 12 joining us since they actually have extensive combat training. And before anyone get's their panties in a bunch, all four of us will still hold to our positions and do our share of work."

"I think we should come up with a signal to use as a way to identify each other once there, should we need to discuss things more privately." 12 said in a cheerful way, known only by their own smile being visible beneath the hood of the organization's uniform. "You know without catching the attention of headmaster Ozpin by scrambling our channels to outsiders."

"Why not use the term 'the four horsemen' as our keyword? Each of us use the name of one of the four horsemen of legend as our usernames on the site anyways." 10 suggested with a bored shrug.

"Sounds perfect." I crowed as I began to grin. "If we don't wind up meeting face-to-face before we get to Beacon then just say something about the four horsemen and then mention the one you used as a username so we know who exactly you are. For example, I'd mention the four horsemen and say something like' My favorite of them was War.'"

"Great! Now that we've decided on that, let's move onto deciding who can use the info about the White Fang targeting the Schnee heiress who'll be attending Beacon alongside us four." Weiss, 11, said unamused at my usual attempt at a convincing fake smile.

"We don't tell anyone." I said flatly, the grin falling away as everyone looked to me in shock. " We will defend the heiress ourselves. I don't trust any of our contacts here in Vale to do a proper job."

"You're fucking insane." 12 shouted, waving their arms animatedly at me. "And oddly enough that's why I love working for you."

"12! Watch your language, young man." 10 barked causing 12 to growl and torn to face him.

"Bite me!" He snapped back. "I'm not a little kid anymore brother!"

"SILENCE! If the two of you wish to have a petty sibling argument while at work, then maybe the two of you would do better elsewhere in our chain of command." I yelled angrily, startling everyone in the room.

"I can see why he likes War the most out of the four." One of the others mumbled quietly.

"I heard that 5!" I grumbled before checking a list of things we needed to do. "5, 3, 1, and 8. The four of you need to work on gathering any and all info on the teachers at Beacon. Everyone else, sans 10 11 and 12 as we need to work on getting ready, work on getting into SDC records and retrieve info on how much dust has been stolen over the last month. When you're all done with that, get as much info on what Roman and that Cinder woman are planning as you possibly can... without compromising our location here."

There was a slight pause before they all chorused, "Yes, Sir!"

"Dismissed."

_2 Days Later: Streets of Vale Near Airship Docks_

"So she's supposed to be arriving within the next 15 minutes." I said turning away from the port to directly address the other three I had with me. "We stay in the shadows and follow her until they strike. At that point we counter their assault. Just remember to keep as many alive as possible. Cripple them if need be, but do NOT kill anyone if you can help it."

As the black cloaked figures (1) nodded in agreement the sound of an airship pulling in had them all turn towards the platform to see a SDC private airship pull in. The doors opened with a rush of servants and guards before the heiress finally stepped off looking particularly pissed at the world.

"She's cute. Would look better without the 'someone-shit-in-my-cereal' look, but meh.' I chuckled as Weiss and the other's looked at me with varying degrees of shock. "Might be good to drop hints about this later at Beacon. Who knows, she might catch the hint and thank us for saving her ass."

"War!" Weiss growled at me in annoyance.

 **"What do you want, little Death?"** War's voice called from my body with such a low rumble that the voice changer couldn't change it's sound.

"Keep in check!" Weiss hissed back. War hummed in response letting the boy know he would keep both himself and me in check.

Sighing I turned to see the Schnee entering a limo clicked my tongue in annoyance. "To the roofs. Keep them in your sight, but stay out of theirs. Take down any and all opposition if you can." With that I teleported onto the roof nearest the car and prepared to take off at a sprint.

As soon as the door closed the vehicle took off and so did I. We headed east of the docks passing through the business district as they headed to the girl's hotel. Hopping roofs had been a smart move on our part as very few people looked up and even fewer were actually on any of the roofs. Sprint, jump, teleport, sprint, jump, teleport. The became a mantra in my head as we followed the vehicle from the rooftops jumping from one to another. It wasn't until the vehicle made an unneeded left that I began to feel suspicious of how easy this was going.

"Guys? They were supposed to take a right at that intersection in order to reach her hotel." I called through the comms as I teleported across the street and continued my mantra. "Did any of you get to far behind?"

"No!"

"Don't think so."

Even with enhanced sight a faunas wouldn't have seen me."

"Wait what!?" I called in shock of a sudden realization.

"I sa-" 12 began again.

"I know what you said!" I snapped interrupting him in my craze. "The driver is a faunas. The Fang already have her! Get your asses on that car and kill the engines. We can't let them get away from us this time. Not after we failed to save her mother."

"13? All restrictions off, sir? We fight all out to save her even if the Fang members die?" 10 asked as I saw 11 and 12 jump onto the hood and roof of the car respectively before the driver swerved them off.

"No bars held. Take those bastards out." I growled in fury at my screw up with the driver. "I will not let this be a repeat of seven years ago." I muttered to myself as I caught up to the vehicle and jumped. I didn't remember that I had all of what I deemed my 'Horseman' gear on underneath the Organization's combat outfit, so rather than landing on the roof I went through it.

First thing I noticed was the four White Fang members staring at me in fear. Next was the fact the my outfit was shredded and the hood was missing though my mask was still in place. And lastly that one member had a gun pointed at the heiress' head, though he seem distracted by my wonderful entrance.

"Nice day, huh?" I quipped before slamming a greaved heel into the gunman's face, fracturing his face and no doubt breaking his nose. If there was ever one thing to note about me, it was that I didn't know what it meant to hold back. So when I flew into action and began brutally assaulting the WF members, slamming one's face into floor, anther into the window, and the last into the right side wall of the car. The force of my blows left the windows shattered and walls and floor severely dented. I smiled as the last White Fang member bounced off the wall and face-planted the floor. "A lot nicer now that the pretty lady is safe."

All I got for my comment was an eye roll and the driver placing a gun to my head and growling out, "Don't even think of moving."

"Hmm." I hummed with an evil grin toward the Schnee. "How's 'bout you take a swim?"

The was an awkward pause as the heiress gave him a look of utter confusion that was no doubt mirrored on the driver's face, before it was broken by a quiet whoosh of air and a flash of red aura. I smirked as I heard a satisfying splash before teleporting into the driver's seat of the limo.

"Now then," I chuckled as I turned the vehicle around. "Mind directing me to where you're staying. I'm sure that you have someone worried sick over your late arrival."

"I'm calling the police. You can park the car and explain the damages when they get here" The girl said matter-of-factly.

"Nope." I grinned as I raised my scroll and pressed a button. "First off you'll see your scroll no longer has a signal. Secondly, I would like to return you to your hotel, ma'am. And lastly, if this hunk of crap is that important to you I'll have it fixed and reinforced so that way next time I decide to drop in, I won't literally _drop in_."

"I can have you locked away for a long time for this." She huffed indignantly.

"You can try, but you'd find it in your best interest to let me do my job and protect those who normally don't even know they need the protection." I sighed a sigh of the damned as I saw a cop we passed turn their lights on and spin around to tail us.

In an instant a black blur sped past the cop car's left side before the tires flew off and the car went careening to the left.

"Clear the civies. I don't want to hear of anybody, but Fang members being dead." I shouted into the comms, my temper beginning to boil at their way of handling things. "And for god's sake Weiss, if you say a single fucking word about compromising the mission I'll fucking murder you."

"You do understand that me and the heiress share the same name, correct?" the man's voice called from right next to me.

"God dammit Weiss!" I growled as I swung an arm towards him. "Stop trying to prove you can be a ninja. Do you have a gps set to her hotel's location from here?"

"Left up ahead then turn right at the next intersection." He replied as he shifted into a position that would allow for a speedy exit. "Be warned. There are cops crawling all around the hotel now. You need to make sure to port out before any others see you. Getting caught now could screw us over and we won't get paid."

"Get paid?" I said as my glowing eyes narrowed behind the mask looking like molten orbs of rage. "I'm not doing this because the man is paying us. He didn't even know his daughter was in any danger until the police contacted him a few minutes ago. I'm doing this because we failed to do right by her once before. I will not see us fail again."

"If you get arrested then we won't be able to keep her from losing anymore family." Weiss snapped, his patience finally being worn down. "Seven years ago, shortly after we formed, we were given a job to protect a woman and her two daughters. We tried our damnedest and still we weren't good enough, we were still kids. You saw the two girls break down in tears as their mother fell because of our lack of endurance. Not our skill, our endurance. We became exhausted and scarcely could move. Since then you go out into the woods every day and don't return until sundown, where I come home to see you severely injured and bleeding out every time. All in a vain attempt just to get stronger, more skilled, so that way you can ensure there are no repeats of seven years ago. If it weren't for my semblance you'd have failed long ago."

As I went to reply the vehicle stopped as if we'd hit a tree. The reality was much worse, however, as they looked into the eyes of a rather cross looking blonde huntress. Only one phrase came to mind as he held the woman's furious glare. "We are so boned."

Boned had been right. As soon as the huntress put the vehicle down, a swarm of police ripped open the doors and yanked me and Weiss to the ground, binding our hands with cuffs. There was no protest or even physical resistance. Both of us knew that we had no way out without becoming wanted fugitives and ruining our chance at attending Beacon. Not like this was any better for us, but at least we'd get a chance to explain ourselves… right?

We were then dragged off to a cruiser before being, very roughly, tossed into the back and taken to the VPD. After two hours of doing nothing in a cell, the two of us were dragged away to an interrogation room.

"Well isn't this just fucking great?" I groaned, sarcasm dripping from my voice like venom. "Try and save one damn person and what happens? We get arrested for it. Then the cops decide to be assholes because I got fucking horns, scales, and wings. What next? Is Arthas Schnee himself just gonna barge in here with Ozpin and demand that we be incarcerated for saving his fucking daughter?"

Just then the door opened and in came the blonde huntress who'd caused our arrest, Ozpin, Weiss Schnee, and her father Arthas Schnee. I let out deep, rumbling, inhuman sounding growl as I grumbled about fate being a dick, while Weiss, for his part, just looked at me with a deadpan expression.

"Mr. Grymm. Mr. Eucliwood. I can honestly say I'm surprised at what you have been accused of." Ozpin said quietly as he took a seat across from us.

I sighed, the sound of air whooshing occurred twice accompanying the loud smack as my, now freed, hand met my face. "And here I thought we'd get someone who wouldn't doubt us."

"Hey bro, I can't teleport in place to free my hands like you. Mind giving me a little help?" Weiss asked looking to me for assistance. The loud sound of claws shearing through metal permeated the room just as the cuffs around his wrists fell to the floor in pieces. "You have my thanks."

"Will you two idiots focus on the fact that you are being questioned?" The heiress snapped at us as we messed around and ignored the elephant in the room.

"I dunno can you not be so crabby towards the people who saved ya?" I chuckled leaning back in my chair even as the blonde slammed her riding crop(the fuck she pull that from?) onto the table in annoyance.

"Listen here you two. I have very little patience for those who do not respect authority an-"

"Let me stop you right there Miss blonde lady. You see, me and Weiss here, we respect authority. Just not outside our group and that of those who hire us. Even then we go against their authority if that means a better outcome for everyone." I said with a smirk as the woman grew red-faced in anger. "Mr. Schnee has hired us many times before in order to protect his daughters. In fact the first major job we got was from Mr. Schnee seven years ago, and to this day I regret our inability to be successful."

"You claim that I've hired you before," the white haired man said as he looked us over very carefully, "yet I do not recognize your faces. If I was pleased enough by your services to hire you more than once I'd at least know that."

"Ah, but you see, we always wear a full black outfit with hooded coats and mask when on jobs. You never would have seen our faces." I smirked knowingly back at the burly man. "And before you say you'd recognize our names I'll tell you, we never used our names. We are called the Horsemen. Used their names as our own too."

"Used horsemen names?" Ozpin queried. "As in the Four Horsemen of legend?"

"Yeah. We liked the stories of 'em. So sue us." I grumbled thinking he was making fun of our choices. "Either way Schnee hired us as guards frequently, and in return we were paid enough to last us for a few months. What happened today was not a scheduled job. I simply got info stating the the heiress would be arriving and that the Fang were gonna try to get a hold of her. I assumed they wanted her dead so me, Weiss and the other two of our group waited at the airdocks and followed her limo until it turned the wrong way. I asked the others if they'd been seen and one of my allies said he was sure that the driver, who was a faunas as we'd just found out, never would have seen him.

"I put two and two together and got pissed, mind my language, that I'd overlooked the driver. I ordered everyone to engage and make sure that she" I motioned towards Weiss with my left hand. "Would come out unharmed, if a little ruffled. Weiss and another one of my group were flung from the vehicle forcing our fourth member to check on the as I jumped onto the car. I kinda forgot that I had my 'Horseman' gear on underneath our standard armor, so instead of landing on the roof, I went straight through into the cab. I made a few smart-alec remarks and beat the crap out of everyone in there besides the Schnee and dropped the driver in the water before taking the wheel and heading in the general direction of her hotel.

"She tried calling the cops, I jammed her signals, cops saw us anyway but had their tires removed by the stupid thinking of another member, Weiss popped in next to me, we argued, and then the blonde stopped us. You know the rest." I grumbled in annoyance as the heiress gave me a death glare.

"If that story is true then we could have avoided many hours of convincing the VDP to let us handle this had Ms. Schnee stepped forward to defend you." Arthas said as he turned between us and his daughter. "Is this story true Weiss? Did he really save you as he has claimed?"

The girl looked at her father with a mixture of shame, apology, and embarrassment but nodded none the less. I took the time to lean over to my Weiss and whisper, "I fucked us good on that one. What was the saying that humans use. Hell hath no fury like a woman scorned, right?"

Weiss nodded but kept quiet as the female Weiss turned her gaze on us, giving me the shivers as I thought that she might hate me now, but the look on her face never changed. She still looked as if she'd kicked a puppy and felt like shit for it. My Weiss looked away to hide his response.

"It's not her fault, sir." I said after a bit of silence. "I know from experience that when me and my team are focused on doing something we tend to become callous and rude. Your daughter was most likely too enraged by my treatment of her situation and herself to really think about clearing things up with the cops. Besides. I don't think they'd have listened anyways."

"Racist bastards." My Weiss growled out as he looked directly at what we knew was a two-way mirror before giving them a rude gesture that he hid from the others using my back. I just chuckled knowing that everyone had an idea of what he'd done.

"So we just gonna sit here or-" I started to ask before a loud cracking sound came from the two-way mirror. "And here come the more idiotic of us." I said with a loud sigh as the safety glass exploded and two black suited figures landed above two unconscious cops.

"Told you we'd find them here. You owe me a hundred lien." 12 chuckled punching 10's arm playfully.

"You know you're an idiot right, little brother?" 10 sighed even as he reached up to massage his temples. "The blonde woman is Glynda Goodwitch; could kill us with a simple twitch. The man in green is Ozpin; could kill us with a thought, or so they say."

"Well shit. This is some suck!" 12 cried as he moved to his brother's side. "Hey boss! Having fun with all the attention!"

"Hey Pestilence?" I said in sickly sweet tone before lunging wrapping the kid in a choke hold. "How many time do I have to tell you that shit like this will get us tossed in prison? If any of us get arrested then just leave us to be tossed behind bars you idiot! Our job is to protect people not terrorize the cops."

"Well if you look at the fact that we have broken many laws countless times just to ensure good people don't die, can we honestly say that the our little group isn't terrorizing the cops?" 10 stated as if it were nothing more than mere fact that the were criminals that hunted down criminals.

"Actually, Strife, yes we can." I snapped back at him as everyone else seemed content just to watch the exchange. "Yeah we break laws to protect people, but we never assault the cops. It wasn't until today, when one of you decided it'd be best to remove the left side wheels of a cop cruiser, that we ever actually went against cops. Normally we'd be long gone before they even arrived on location!"

"My point still stands that we aren't the most inconspicuous of vigilantes and haven't been for the last four years." He grumbled back at me as he motioned towards Ozpin and the others. "They have been tracking us down for years now, and, if it weren't for you and the others wiping our digital prints away and hacking cameras constantly to keep us hidden, they'd have caught us long ago."

"If you are done with your argument, I believe I have an offer that might please you." Ozpin said casually as me and 10 allowed ourselves to calm down. "I believe that the four of you would better serve the people as hunters-in-training at Beacon."

The four of us looked to Ozpin with shocked faces, even as the two women in the room stuttered their dissent. I looked between the three of my group getting nods from all of them in turn.

"Why not?" I replied to Ozpin with a smirk. "Any thing you might limit us on when it comes to our work?"

"Yes. No more breaking the law if you can help it. And no destroying police stations." The man chuckled as I stood and held a hand out to shake.

We shook on it, me and the others were thanked by Mr. Schnee, I got an apology from the heiress, and we were allowed to retrieve our gear and leave the police building. We all walked in silence for a bit before I broke out in a Cheshire grin. "I think our plan to get in went perfectly. What about you guys?" They all looked at me for a second before bursting into laughter, which I soon joined.

"I can't believe your insanity landed us in Beacon" 10 shook his head in disbelief.

"That was so damn cool! I didn't like having to act so cheerful, and did you have to choke me so hard?" 12 asked idly rubbing his neck where my arm had been wrapped around it.

"Been wanting to do that to you and your bro for awhile, and seeing as I couldn't get him I just did it twice as hard to you." I chuckled as the boy glared menacingly at me.

"When the Abysswalker says he's go a plan, it normally ends up working, no matter how insane it may seem. Loved the dramatic play of the guilt card on Weiss by bringing up our earlier failures and saying us getting tossed in there wasn't her fault… well it really wasn't seeing as you planned this all of ahead of time." Weiss chuckled as he slapped me on the back.

"I never played any kind of guilt card. I spoke truthfully about how I felt and I'd appreciate you not playing it off as me acting again." I said sadly as my gaze hit the ground.

"Sorry about that man. Won't happen again" Weiss said quietly as we lapsed into a saddening, awkward silence.

"So? Where will we be staying until we head out to Beacon. Me and my brother are avoiding our house cause some unsavories located us, and I'm sure your place isn't big enough house all of us, what with the fact that you pay for the HQ." 10 said after a bit more silence while they walked down the sidewalk.

"Perhaps my daughter and I can be of assistance in that case." The voice of Arthas Schnee called as a limo pulled up next to the group of four. "I'm grateful for you saving my daughter, and she seems to be dead set on paying Mr. Grymm back for saving her. Something about misjudging him."

I looked over to Weiss Schnee in shock as she blushed and nodded. "So she doesn't dislike me for not being human?" I asked incredulously.

"You saved her life." The man bellowed with laughter. "Why would she hate a man who saved her regardless of race. And according to her you didn't even want to be rewarded for it. You simply wished to save her."

"If it is not too much of a burden we will accept the offer." 10 said as 11 and 12 nodded in agreement. I just laughed a little, letting them know I was in.

"Climb in the vehicle young men. You will be staying at the hotel with me and my daughters."

(1): Organization XIII outfits from Kingdom Hearts series


End file.
